My Charmed 0nes Chapter 6
by sarmarvoloriddle
Summary: To find out that sister might die and The Source lied Phoebe makes a deal to save the ones she loves.


_**My Charmed Ones**_

_**Chapter 6**_

Phoebe: Why not.

Cole: Does it matter.

Phoebe: Fine (Shimmers back up to the Manor)

Leo: (Orbs back up to the Manor)

(The News reporter and the cast put the tape that they filmed on air and people we coming to the Manor outside trying to get in news people wanting answers to the questions Darryl drives over there to help them)

Phoebe: Piper!

Piper: Phoebe well what did Cole say?

Phoebe: He said he couldn't what is going on here?

Prue: Well someone saw us kicking Shaxs ass and Shax doing the something to us.

Leo: What.

Phoebe: I'll be back come on Leo. (Shimmers to the Underworld)

Leo: (Shimmers to Underworld appears by Phoebe)

Phoebe: Cole...

Cole: (Turns around) your back?

Phoebe: Cole they have been exposed.

Cole: What?

Phoebe: Please help us because I know that's why The Source must be here because he knew that magic was going to be exposed.

Cole: I'll see what I can do Phoebe (Goes to The Sources Chambers putting his hood up and getting past the guard he kneeled to The Source)

The Source: I know why you have come to me Belthazor.

Cole: I beg to ask if the rumors are true that we have been exposed.

The Source: Yes and your with will you witch will loose a sister.

Cole: I see (Stands up and bows then leaves back to his own room) Phoebe it's not good.

Phoebe: What?

Cole: He knows that you are here and he said that you are going to loose a sister.

Phoebe: What? No he must be lying Cole.

Cole: He is not lying Phoebe.

(Back up above a blonde headed lady who claims to be a witch shot Piper in the side from her van with a sniper Darryl got some other officers to get her off the van and arrest her Prue rushes out of the house with Piper she puts Piper in the back seat of her car and gets in the driver side but Prue can not get out because people are blocking the drive way)  
Prue: Move out of the way! Please move my sister has been shot! Cry's out of anger and fear waves her hand throwing people back out of her way gets back in the car starts and drives to the hospital when she gets to the hospital doctors out side see that Prue needs help they help Prue with Piper into a bed and roll the bed to the emergency room.

Piper: Lay's on the bed holding Prue's hand crying I love you Prue.

Prue: No Piper don't die please don't.

Piper: Tell Phoebe I love her to.

Nurse: Were loosing her! They try and bring her back but it did not help

The Doctor: I'm so sorry.

Prue: Get out go now!!!

(All the doctors and nurses leave the room in a hurry)

Prue: Turns off the lights

(Back in the Underworld)

Leo: Are you certain?

Cole: Yes

Leo: (Orbs up to were Prue is in the hospital in the emergency room sees Piper laying on the bed No Piper Starts to cry kisses her forehead)

Prue: Is there anything you can do?!

Leo: No we...are still trying to get... Tempes...

Prue: JUST GO LEO!

Leo: (Cry's and orbs back to the Underworld)

Phoebe: (Sees Leo crying)

Leo: He is telling the truth.

Phoebe: No cry's... (Gets pissed to hell and goes Demonic)

Leo: (Stares at Phoebe sad and scared)

Lust: Cole...what do I have to do to get Tempas to rest start time?

Cole: I don't know yet but I can see (Walks out the door way)

Lust: Cole wait.

Cole: (Stops turns around) what?

Lust: I'm going with you.

Cole: No your not.

Lust: Yes I I'm (Walk's past Cole)

Cole: (Runs up beside her they both reach The Source Bows)

Lust: (Stands there)

The Source: What is this Belthazor why do you bring the witch here?

Lust: Well you not that dumb like I though now there's a shocker.

Cole: (Stands up looks at Lust) She wishes to know is there any way to get Tempas to rest start time so her sister will not be dead.

The Source: Yes I have though of something.

Lust: Look I don't have all day here maestro.

The Source: You brave or are you just stupid you should respect me wench.

Lust: (Smirks) and why?

The Source: If you are going to be working for me.

Lust: What are you talking about?

The Source: The only way I will have Tempas rest start time is that you stay here.

Lust: Fine (Walk's away and back to Cole's room)

Cole: (Bow's and leaves back to his room)

Lust: (Turns back into her human form)

Cole: Phoebe you can't.

Phoebe: It's the only why to save my sister.

Leo: What is her talking about?

Phoebe: Leo orb back up there in staying here then time will be rested.

Leo: I don't get it won't you be back with us then?

Cole: No she won't because time does not affect us down here.

Phoebe: Bye Leo.

Leo: Phoebe... (Orbs back up there)

(Time restarts itself)

Phoebe: (Has a permishion sees that both of her sisters will die by Shax)

Cole: (Look's at Phoebe) what is it did you have a preminshion?

Phoebe: Yea he lied The Source. I saw both of my sisters hurt bad and now im going up there to help.

Cole: Phoebe wait...

Phoebe: (Turns into Lust shimmers up to the Manor at the part were Shax kills Piper and Prue and the doctor) Hey bitch!

Shax: (Turns around uses his powers and makes Lust fly into a wall)

Lust: (Lays on the floor then levitates back up and throws a Dark Energy Ball at Shax) LEO!

Leo: (Orbs down there see's Prue and Piper hurt run's over to Piper and helas her)

Shax: (Leaves)

Lust: COLE!

Cole: (Shimmers up there) What Lust?

Lust: You tell The Source he shouve a big one up his...

Piper: What happen? Is Prue okay?

Leo: (Run's over to Prue trys to heal her)

Piper: (Run's over by him look's at Leo's face Leo) whats's wrong?

Leo: She's not healing Piper im...

Piper: No Leo don't say it.

Lust: (Turns back into Phoebe run's over by Prue)

Cole: Phoebe im sorry.

(Phoebe and Piper start to cry later after they clean everything up and Prue funreal is seat for the next day they put her

funereal in the newspaper Piper goes up to the attic it's 2:00 in the morning)

Piper: (Sit's at the little table with the golden pot in front of her with the book of shadows open she lights to white candles and say's

In this night and in this hour  
I call upon the ancient power  
Bring back my sister  
Bring back the Power Of Three

The Piper added in the golden pot that was in front of her a pinch or rosemary, a sprig of cypress, a yarrow root while grinding these with the pestle she said this while grinfing the ingredents Powers of the witches rise  
Course unseen across the skies  
Come to us who call you near  
Come to us and settle here

She then took the Atheme and added her own blood while saying

Blood to blood I summon thee  
Blood to blood return to me

Nothing happend. She started to cry)

Phoebe: (Lays in bed get's up to check on Piper goes to Piper's room creck's the door open see's that she is not in there she goes up to the attic and walks in there) Piper?

Piper: Prue?

Phoebe: No sweety (Walks over to Piper) what are you doing up her so late see's her finger your bleeding.

Piper: (Get's a cloth that is on the table and put's her cut finger in it)

Phoebe: It's 2:00 in the morning Piper you know Prue will never forgive us if we look bad at her funreal.

Piper: (Kinda laughs still crying)

Phoebe: (Help's Piper up)

Piper: (Stands up) Thanks Phebe's

Phoebe: (Walk's with Piper down the attic stairs and walk's Piper to her room and then goes back to her own room)

(7:00 o'clock in the morning)

Phoebe: (Get's up and get's ready for Prue's funreal)

Piper: (Wakes' and get's ready for Prue's funreal)

(Door bell rings)

Phoebe: (Goes down stairs and answers the door) Dad


End file.
